Chardok
Notes * The entrance to Chardok is located in the Northern Kylong Plains, north of the Highton and east of Jarsath Wastes . Take the Sokokar from Teren's Grasp to Jarsath Wastes Post.The path to the zone in is filled with hostile non-heroic Di'Zok Sarnak that are easy enough to get through if you have a good mount or high run speed. * Shortcut travel inside Chardok -- At the entrance of Chardok, just inside the doorway/foyer: there is a "Sokokar hitching post" click it. Later, when you get to the circular chasm area with bridges, a bit before the Blue gate, there is another hitching post. Click that too. You will be transported back to the beginning on a sokokar. Click the first post again to be transported back. Now you have that method of travel open to you. This is similar to the teleport pads around Lavastorm and inside Solusek's Eye. * The first part of the zone contains solo chokidai, Bathezid Sarnak (aggro to you even if you have good faction with Bathezid's watch) and sokokar devourers. None of these mobs see invisible characters. Once past the entrance, all mobs are heroic, but only some of them see invis. It is therefore possible (but difficult) to sneak through and explore a small part of the zone for discovery xp and AA. The Wind Chamber In The Wind Chamber, go down to the main level and the horns will blow. Clear all the hornblowers. You'll need to run up beside the horns themselves to reach them and to blow the horn in the next step. Once cleared, you will be told you can blow the horns. The Horn Order for Ring Event is #Kab #Vul #Uzu #Myr #Zet #Roehn #*''Note:Only one person should blow the horns in that order to spawn final boss.'' This is a timed event. If you do not get all the horns blown, the event will restart again after a period of time. You will see a blue announcement about the wind chamber when it resets. Gate Crystals There are 3 gates in Chardok which you need a gate crystal to pass. The crystals drop from gatekeeper mobs in a building near each gate. The stones will be automatically given to everyone in the group. Only one group member needs a crystal that can even be kept in their bank to get the gates open. You will not be able to accept the crystals if the mobs are gray; Mentor or chronomage down to 85 and you should be fine. *a Bathezid gate crystal - for green gate (possible to use sokokar to get past this gate if someone in the group has the green gate crystal) *a Nak'azar gate crystal - for blue gate (chest drop, not body drop from Nak'azar gatekeeper, so won't drop if he is grey) *a Caroeth gate crystal - for red gate Library Towards the bottom of Chardok there is a Library area which is inaccessible without collecting 3 books and offering them to the guardian of the library. When you enter the Chardok Palace there are steps that go up and down . You need to go upstairs first to harvest 3 books (Volumes 1-3 of the Encyclopedia of Mutagenica, all group members can harvest a copy) from the two rooms up there, in order to enter the room with the update.: * in the south room or north room . * in the south room or north room . Note: Volume II spawns back and forth in the south and north rooms. * in the north room . * Note: Check both rooms for Volume I, II, III. Once you go down the stairs and clear, pull the switch to lift the wall leading to the area where the guardian of the library is in. The doorway closes after a short period of time, but you can pull the switch again. In the hallway which is revealed, give the three books to a golem, the guardian of the library named at location , who will unlock the secret passage (just the wall he is facing) to the Library. If you don't follow him right away, the passage will close behind him and you will have to wait for him to return. Follow him through two walls. He will stop in the central room. He will not become attackable. On both floors, there are three mob books that will attack you upon entering the rooms, plus a hierophant. To return to the main passage, pull the switches beside the walls you previously passed through. Continuing on to the north, there is a switch on the north wall in the next room. This opens another passage to the Hall of Prudence and the remainder of the zone. Several epic weapon quests update in this area. Category:Rise of Kunark